


Nick Stays with Jay

by All_I_Ship_Is_Gay



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_I_Ship_Is_Gay/pseuds/All_I_Ship_Is_Gay
Summary: Nick loves Jay and they spend a week together.
Relationships: Nick Carraway/Jay Gatsby
Kudos: 29





	Nick Stays with Jay

The phone rang and I picked it up. It was Jordan, again, she had been calling the past few days trying to make plans with me. I felt bad for telling her I was busy, the truth was I didn't fancy her, it wasn’t her fault. Jordan began to talk about where she would be next week and the week after that in hopes I could meet her somewhere. Suddenly, I heard a knock at my door and then it opened.

"Hello old sport, nice weather today," Gatsby said walking over to me and embracing me gently from behind.

"Hello Jay," I said, turning around to kiss his cheek. He looked very handsome today as usual.

"Who were you talking to?" Jay asked as he sat down on the sofa.

I moved towards the kitchen to make tea, "It's Jordan again, I'm going to have to stop avoiding her soon." There was a peaceful silence as Jay thought. I much liked calling him Jay because it felt more intimate.

"Why don't you come and stay at my place and say you're on vacation, old sport?" Jay asked, quirking an eyebrow. 

I thought for a moment, "That's a very generous offer but I have a job." 

Jay just chuckled, "Nick, I can help cover for the work you miss, I have money." I rather enjoyed it when Jay called me Nick and he seemed to know because he always used it when he wanted something. Although I didn't like to dwell on the fact that Jay was more financially stable than I was. I knew socially and financially I was below Jay but when we were together I chose to ignore that small factor. 

"Fine Jay, I'll stay with you. Today is Thursday so tomorrow when I go in for work I will ask for all of next week off because I am going on vacation," I smiled at the thought of it. A whole week spent alone with Jay. I brought the tea over and sat on the sofa next to Jay who lightly put an arm over my shoulder. We sat and talked about what we would do in our week together.

++++++++++++

Monday morning I was all packed when I walked across the lawn to Jay's house. I was let in immediately by a servant. I had told Jordan I would be away from town for a while and after many painful hours she let me hang up the phone. 

Jay was sitting in his library when I found him. He turned around and smiled seeing me.

"Hello Nick, pleasant to see you here. You look rather nice today," Jay said striding towards me and embracing me. Jay sent for someone to bring my luggage to the guest room right next to his.

"Are you hungry, old sport?" Jay asked, walking towards the door.

"I had breakfast before arriving but we can eat if you would like to," I said following Jay to the door. He continued to walk to the kitchen with me not far behind. 

We ate a nice breakfast and began walking the halls talking about the weather or politics or what was happening in the world. He asked about Daisy which made me feel uncomfortable knowing about their past. 

Jay just gave me a knowing smile, "You're the only one for me old sport." I hoped it was true because I couldn't imagine a life without him. I looked to make sure we were alone then I leaned in to kiss his cheek. I moved back and Jay was leaning towards me and to my surprise he planted a kiss on my lips, it was soft and pleasant. I couldn't help but smile from ear to ear. This had been our first official kiss, sure I'd kissed women but Jay was different. The rest of the day we walked from room to room hand in hand, as long as no one was around. At five we had supper and it was delicious. We spent some hours in the library where I had first met Jay officially. We finally went to our rooms and I fell asleep in an instant.

The week passed by similar to the first day, we would eat together and walk the halls sharing secret kisses and talking about almost everything. We didn't talk about the future for fear it would darken the conversation. It was a very relaxing week, I didn't have to talk to anyone except Jay and the occasional help. I don't think I ever laughed as much as I did when I was with Jay. The end of the week came and I was sad to see it but I remembered what a grand time I had and promised myself I'd never forget it. Jay walked me home and we said our goodbyes. We exchanged a kiss and he was on his way home. I smiled at his retreating back and closed the door.


End file.
